Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots
by April Night
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots from various prompts/drabbles
1. I Won't Leave

It wasn't that Aomine Daiki was unhappy with Kuroko Tetsuya. In fact, it was quite the opposite…under normal circumstances, that is. However, Aomine had woken up to a cold, empty bed _again_, and with everything that had been going on recently, Aomine had been looking forward to spending the day alone with Kuroko.

Except for the fact that Kuroko had got out and about. _Alone._ Without telling nor inviting Aomine. If that wasn't reason enough to be mad at his beloved Tetsu, then he didn't know what would.

Aomine yawned, tears of tiredness threatening to escape from his eyes. All he had done recently was basketball, basketball, basketball. And while he did love the sport, even one of the Kiseki no Sedai had to get enough sleep. Something he lacked, obviously. The navy-haired boy stumbled out of bed, one hand reaching for the pants he had thrown away carelessly the night before, and the other hand rubbing his eyes.

_I'll just wait for Kuroko to come back. No use calling him in any case._

The house was cold, but he didn't want to have to go through the trouble of lighting the fireplace or turning on the heater. Both options took up more energy than he cared to use for such trivial things. Instead, clothed only in a pair of basketball shorts, he padded towards the couch in the living room to wait for Kuroko's return.

It wasn't soon until he heard the front door click, and Aomine jerked up into a sitting position. "Tadaima," came a soft call, then the faint sound of footsteps. "You're up early, Aomine-kun. It's only a little past 10." Aomine watched the small blue-haired boy make his way towards him with a bag clutched in his hand. In return, Kuroko surveyed the boy in front of him; he wore nothing other than a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt. "Aren't you cold? It's almost 15°C outside."

"Did you really expect me to stay asleep?" Aomine grumbled, ignoring the question. "Really Tetsu, you know I hate waking up to an empty bed." He stretched an arm out, reaching for the shopping bag that his lover was carrying. "What'd you buy this time?"

"Uh…" Kuroko looked down, rummaging through the bag. "A sweater. For you. It's cold today, and I wouldn't want you to get sick." When he drew his hand out, an ugly, mustard-coloured sweater was clutched in his hand.

"Me? Sick? You underestimate me, Tetsu," Aomine scoffed. "And what's with that sweater?" _Ugly as hell,_ Aomine thought.

"I thought it looked nice. And I bought a matching one for myself." Kuroko grabbed another equally ugly sweater out of the bag, before pulling the jumper over himself. "See? It's quite comfortable."

Aomine eyed the sweater that Kuroko had shoved at him, then at Kuroko himself. Large, pale-blue eyes seemed to stare back at him, almost begging him to wear the sweater…

"Gah!" Aomine pulled the sweater over his head, and he reached up, struggling to find the armholes. He could hear a faint laugh from Kuroko, and he rolled his eyes. By the time he had gotten himself comfortably situated in the ugly sweater, Kuroko had already lit the fire in the fireplace.

The Shadow plopped himself on the couch next to Aomine, watching the fire perform an intricate dance, the flame slowly growing bigger as it consumed the wood.

"Ah…it's snowing, now." Aomine yawned. Kuroko nodded, smiling. "You won't be able to play basketball today. You should rest." He could tell that Aomine was tired.

"Go to sleep, Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered gently, his hand reaching out for Aomine's and interlocking their fingers. "I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_"Oi, Tetsu. I like you."_

_"…I like you too, Aomine-kun."_


	2. Benefits of Being a Model

The first thing Kise Ryouta had learned as a model was to smile, even when he was sad.

There were times when he dreaded the sunrise, the daily event that signaled a brand new day. Those were the days when Kise knew that he had to go to school with a plastered smile on his face, even though he certainly wasn't happy at all. An empty, yet all-consuming void hid behind that fake smile of his. Those times were when it felt as if he had a huge, gaping hole in his chest. A heart that felt nothing. Never had anyone seen through that smile of his. No one could.

It seemed as if being a model had some benefits, after all.

But then, there were days when the blonde found himself yearning for school, no, for basketball. Those were the days when he was able to wake up refreshed, and do anything and everything with vigor. Those were the days when he was able to challenge Aomine Daiki to a duel in basketball. The first time he had seen the blue-haired boy was when Kise had been about to go back home. He remembered the day clearly: the sun had been shining brightly, he had been surrounded by both classmates of both genders. Yet the navy blue that had flashed in his peripheral vision had caught his attention. And when he searched for the source, he had been entranced. The bluet with the basketball played like he had never seen before. And in that moment, everything had dulled in comparison once he had watched the boy play.

He learned the basketball boy's name: Aomine Daiki.

Aomine's basketball plays enchanted him. It was something that Kise knew he could never copy, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he pushed himself.

For the first time in his life, Kise found someone that he couldn't surpass.

It hadn't been long after Kise's discovery of basketball when he had been admitted into the first-string basketball team by a certain redhead boy - Akashi Seijuurou - enabling to play basketball alongside with the one person he had come to look up to. The red-eyed boy was perhaps the only other person Kise admired more than Aomine. But then again, everyone bowed down to Akashi Seijuurou's feet. However, to Kise, the redhead couldn't even compare to the light that Aomine was for him.

Time passed. Spring turned into summer. Summer into fall. Fall into winter. Every single day, whether it be in the morning, before practice or after practice; the blond would find himself begging the bluet for a quick match. The quick matches would drag out until one of them - usually, no, always Kise - would drop onto their knees, and say "Okay, okay, that's enough! I'm too tired already...but I'll definitely beat you tomorrow!"

And somewhere along the way, between classes, basketball, and simply hanging out after team practice, Kise found himself falling hard for the dark-skinned boy. I like Aomine. A first, he had denied it, because no, it wasn't possible: he simply didn't swing that way. If the crowd of girls that surrounded him on a daily basis didn't prove that, he didn't know what would. Besides, it was obvious that the basketball player had eyes on another boy, a certain Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yet the thought echoed in his mind: I like Aomine

Kise didn't hate Kuroko Tetsuya. No, that was impossible. Kuroko was his "Kuroko-chii", a friend he found that he could always rely on. But there was always that twinge of envy, that shadow of hate for Kuroko whenever he found Aomine staring adoringly at the quiet boy.

Why can't that be me?

There were times when the three of them - Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko - would walk home from school together, always a few paces behind of the other three Kiseki no Sedai. Those were the times when Kise had to force yet another grin on his face, watching with pained eyes as he observed Aomine fawning over Kuroko, ruffling his hair, placing an arm around the teal-haired boy. He refused to let anyone see the emptiness inside of him. Not Aomine, not Kuroko, not anyone.

Being a model really did have benefits.

The blond one day found himself sitting on the sidelines after practice, watching Aomine and Kuroko fool around. Or really, it was Aomine who was fooling around, and Kuroko trying to be responsible. Either ways, Kise couldn't care less. He had eyes only for the person he idolized, the person he had been chasing after for nearly a year. No matter how hard he tried, he could never even come close to the level in which Aomine was at. In fact, he couldn't even come close to being the apple in his rival's eyes, not like how Kuroko was.

He settled with the belief that as long as he was able to chase after him, the blond was satisfied. That satisfaction didn't last long.

The day he decided to confess to Aomine Daiki was possibly one of the very worst days of his life. He had forced himself to trudge up the staircases up to the roof, where he found the tanned boy sitting against the wall.

"Aominechii..." Kise trailed off, not sure how to continue. The bluet cracked open an eye, and stared at the other. "Ah~? If it isn't Kise. What is it, you're disturbing my sleep."

"Nothing. No, actually, it's just..." he trails off once again, but instead of thinking up of what to say next, Kise found himself slowly leaning forwards, closing the distance between the two boys. And as if on a sudden impulse, the blond had grabbed the collar of the other and smashed their lips together. To his surprise - and burst of joy -, the dark-haired boy did nothing to stop him. Instead the other responds to his advances, their mouths moving against each other: fierce, hot, and Kise can't help but notice how soft Aomine's lips were.

"-let go! Ryota!" At the sound of his name, Kise had faltered, and Aomine had took the chance to break away from the other's lips and push him away. Kise stumbled back, a little surprised.

"I-I like you, Daiki," Kise says breathlessly, his eyes glinting with desperation. He had confessed; he had confessed and he wasn't entirely sure what he expected.

A long pause followed his words, and he watched as the person he had chased after ever since his second year of middle school dart his eyes around, looking anywhere but at the blond.

"You're just a friend, Kise. That's all, and nothing more," Aomine had muttered, his face turned away. The blond didn't know how to react to that. Anger, perhaps. Maybe even horror. But...not the apathetic expression, not the dull look in Aomine's eyes. It leaves him more broken than before.

That was the last time they had spoke off-court. But Kise never failed to make sure to smile as widely as possible whenever he passed by Aomine, to talk louder, to act more exuberant. Anything to cover up that gaping hole in his chest.

It's been three years since he first met Aomine, and even though he is surrounded by new scenery, people, school, he can't help but wish that him and Aomine had left on better terms. Anything but the anger, no, the lack of emotions that had been expressed. Kise Ryota can't help but feel lost...lonely, even among the crowds. It came upon him like a creeping sickness, but he slowly realises that there is nothing worse in the world than to feel completely alone in a room full of people. No one notices, though. No one ever did.

But it was fine, because he didn't want them to.

Being a model really does have benefits.

* * *

_**AN:**__ This was written for .com for the KuroBasu SS. This was interesting to write, since I've got quite a few friends modeling, so it kinda made me wonder how they felt sometimes when no one was looking. Anyways, hope you enjoy! (:_


End file.
